


"What If I Don't See It?"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fictober 2019, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Ilsa can't quite believe her eyes so she enlists Robin's help.





	"What If I Don't See It?"

“Robin,” Ilsa’s head appeared around the door of the spare bedroom, “I need your eyes,” she hissed. 

“What?”

Robin, climbed wearily out of bed, starting awake when she realised Ilsa was waving a pregnancy test box at her.

“I think there’s a line but I’m not sure.”

Robin’s stomach lurched. Shit, she thought, what if I don’t see it? This was only the Herberts’ first round of IVF.

“I don’t want to get Nick’s hopes up unless I’m absolutely certain.”

Robin followed her friend to the bathroom and turned over the small white stick.

“Ilsa,” she beamed, “You’re definitely pregnant!”


End file.
